


making shades of purple out of red and blue

by starrkeys



Series: For Him [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrkeys/pseuds/starrkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor are in the same art class. Their assignment? Make a colour wheel. Troye’s much more interested in the boy who sits beside him than his mediocre painting skills. Or the one where they literally make shades of purple out of red and blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making shades of purple out of red and blue

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much every line of For Him inspires me to write fic so there will probably be more of these at some point. They’ll all probably be super short.

It was adorable how into the colour wheel Connor was. It was literally just a circle of different colours and mixing the paints took forever and was super tedious and Troye had long since given up trying to do it properly. His paper had turned into a mess of stripes of separate colour. Connor’s on the other hand was perfectly blended and was already adding tiny amounts of blue and starting to head into the purples. He was so intensely focused. Troye didn’t understand why. It wasn’t interesting. It was a circle of colours. They’d been looking at versions of the colour wheel since second grade when they were learning all their names (“red, yellow and orange are hot colours…”).

Troye crumpled up a shred of paper and tossed it at the other boy where it bounced against his shoulder before dropping to the table.

Connor looked up from his masterpiece. “Stop distracting me,” he said, trying to be stern but failing miserably as the edges of a smile were already tugging at the edges of his lips. It was impossible not to smile when he looked at Troye.

“You distracted me first,” Troye protested. He gestured at his own work. “Look. I’m failing and you’re over there being the next Picasso or whatever. Looking positively dashing while doing so I might add.”

Connor gave into his smile and grinned broadly, making Troye’s heart stutter even more with overwhelming fondness. “Are you trying to flatter me?”

“Yes. Is it working?”

“Definitely. I should let you know that flattery will get you pretty much anywhere you want to go,” Connor replied.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Troye said.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, both unable to look away. Finally, Connor seemed to jolt himself out of his reverie and he looked back down at his colour wheel.

“I really should get back to this,” Connor said, gesturing with his paintbrush.

“Do I get a kiss first?” Troye asked innocently.

Connor rolled his eyes. “What happened to the flattery?”

“Hmmm… well, you’re adorable when you’re arting and your hair looks fabulous today and the dent in your forehead is cute, no matter what you think and, I dunno… shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”

“Good enough,” Connor said before obliging his boyfriend’s request. Then he went back to creating the perfect shade of purple and Troye went back to admiring the perfect piece of art (and by no means did he mean the actual art… it was just a colour wheel after all).


End file.
